


That´s Amore

by STsuki



Series: Paradise [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Repressed Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: En donde el hurón canta. El Thominho baila y Minho cuelga de cabeza a Brenda en el árbol del acantilado.





	

_—Todo está listo en el equipo de Jorge en la ciudad, los anuncios han terminado de colocarse y se mantendrán a salvo con los rebeldes. Luces bien Brenda, casi ni te reconozco._

_—¿No es la idea?_

_—Por supuesto, aunque aún hay ahí una fiera inteligencia que debes mantener bajo control, si sospecho de ti después de salir del laberinto podría matarte. O Minho. Le gusta ponerse altanero._

 

_Brenda resoplo y el hizo una mueca yendo a un monitor que mostraba los datos de Jorge._

 

 Luego de eso no había nada y no  sabía que era más jodidamente preocupante.

 

—Hola Thomas.

 

—¡Mierda! Carajo Brenda casi me matas.

 

_Podría matarte o Minho._

 

Sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tentativa.

 

—¿Estás bien? Has estado un poco fuera últimamente.

 

—Sí, sí estoy tratando.

 

—Me alegro yo quería que habláramos… —susurro deslizando una mano sobre la de Thomas antes de que un escalofrío lo recorriera entero. Eso se sentía mal. Extraño y ajeno.

 

Pensó que se trataba de Teresa pero no, ahí había algo más…

 

_Podría matarte o Minho._

 

—¡Joder!

 

Salto llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. ¿Qué mierda era eso?

 

—¿Thomas?

 

_Tommy, por favor Tommy._

 

Un jadeo áspero escapo de sus  labios y se levanto como si el demonio estuviera pisándole los talones. Se alejo de Brenda antes de que  esta pudiera moverse y  se perdió entre los arbustos.

 

Preocupada volvió al campamento en busca de Minho, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Thomas.

 

—¡Minho! ¡Minho! ¡Es Thomas…!

 

Intento mantener en un nivel neutro el modo en el que se dirigió a Minho pero esa situación era demasiado para todos y sabía que sonaba un poco histérica. El otro la miro como si no quisiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

 

—¿Qué ocurrió?

 

—Se suponía que estábamos recolectando leña y Thomas se apartó como lo ha hecho últimamente —mintió manteniendo bajo control su respiración—, pero no volvió Minho… Y no se veía bien.

 

—¡Por supuesto que no está bien! ¿¡Tu pequeña cabecita acaso lo había pensado antes de hoy!? —Grito haciéndola retroceder  con desconcierto—. Estabas demasiado ensimismada en esta especie de recompensa que tu posición como variable te dio, como para prestarle atención a Thomas ahora que todo está “bien”. Si algo le sucede tu y yo tendremos una conversación sobre _CRUEL_ que no será bonita —gruño ya a medio camino del bosque corriendo con toda la fuerza que poseían sus piernas.

 

Brenda quedo de pie estática, sintiendo una vorágine violenta de recuerdos y emociones contradictorias sobre sus decisiones hasta ese momento.

 

 ¿Su posición como variable? ¿Con que derecho lo mencionaba?

 

Ellos podían haber decidido no recordar. Pero no es como si toda la mierda que estuvo dispuesta a pasar por ellos no fuera su responsabilidad ni una de las razones por las que estaban ahora ahí.

 

Variable, variable. Como si su existencia se redujera solo a eso. Thomas había sido los últimos meses mucho más humano de lo que alguna vez, antes del laberinto, podía recordar y en realidad le gustaba. Solo que ese lado suyo era demasiado volátil como para lidiar con el por sí misma. Al menos se merecía una conversación, se lo debía.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente estaría enferma, y no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol. No había reído tanto en años. En verdad, pero el hurón era tan divertido y Jorge estaba tan ebrio y los idiotas del laberinto en verdad eran unos idiotas.

 

Nunca había escuchado de alguien que llegara a ponerse enfermo de tanto reír pero estaba segura que ella lo estaría.

 

Era curioso que Thomas y Minho estuvieran actuando como alguna vez la gente de su edad lo hizo. No era usual ni siquiera ahí en el paraíso, todo era orden y maldita eficiencia todo el tiempo. Reconstruir una civilización no era la cosa más sencilla para ocuparse pero ellos parecían hacerlo de maravilla, ajustándose, pensando e imponiendo con su ejemplo orden. Pero bailar y ponerse tontos con esa cosa que hacia Sartén que sabía a pis de gato no es algo que habría sucedido en el pasado, ni mucho menos bailar alrededor de una fogata como colegialas vírgenes.

 

Después de los malos tragos recientes, la gente había optado por hacer lo que se les decía. No sabía si era miedo, después de todo solo Minho y Thomas sabían dónde estaban las armas, que no estaban acostumbrados a algo de estabilidad y al fin estaban entendiendo lo que eso significaba o que habían empezado a respetarlos. Tal vez el especial cariño que los niños les tenían había sido un incentivo.

 

Todo estaba empezando a progresar bajo una misma línea y ella aun tenía una conversación pendiente con Thomas. Estaba un poco achispada por lo que pensó que ese era tan buen momento como cualquiera para tenerla, los alaridos del hurón eran estruendosos y Minho se le había unido.

 

Casi tiene otro ataque de risa histérica al escuchar esa fea canción a dúo, pero tomo una respiración profunda, negó para sí y fue detrás de Thomas a conseguir más del elixir de Sartén a las cocinas.

 

Seguía siendo irónico y divertido verlo actuar tan humano, estaba bailando y tarareando con torpeza frente a la mesa mientras tomaba un par de botellas de aspecto interesante.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

 

Thomas se detuvo un segundo y luego continúo tarareando. Ladeó el rostro y la miro dejándola estática en su lugar, su sonrisa se borro y un escalofrío lleno de terror atravesó su espina dorsal.

 

_—Brenda ¿Qué te dije sobre mantener bajo control la fiereza de tus capacidades?_

 

—¡T-T-Thomas!

 

Thomas se rió de repente con una sonrisa depredadora y una mirada afilada. Siempre era inteligente pero hacía años que no veía directamente esa calculadora frialdad en sus ojos.

 

_—¡S-S-Sí! Aunque te gustaba decirme depurador de cranks —se burló con sorna —. Nunca parecías saber cuándo parar. Justo como ahora. Ya has hecho lo que es debido Brenda, todo lo que paso para llegar aquí era parte del plan. Yo no iba a dejar cabos sueltos, Teresa no me lo iba a permitir. Por eso eras una variable, siempre con un doble juego entre manos. El enclenque con el que comparto el cerebro no me deja divertirme, pero si quieres un consejo, mantén bajo control tu temperamento. Podría matarte o Minho._

 

Brenda asintió estática viendo el momento exacto en el que Thomas por fin la reconoció.

 

—¡Brenda! ¡Más botellas, trae más botellas!

 

—Sí, seguro.

 

Cuando volvió a la fogata se sentó en un rincón junto a Jorge y observo a Minho y Thomas ponerse más y más idiotas durante el resto de la noche. La sonrisa no volvió y se quedo dormida con un mal presentimiento en el pecho cuando Minho la miro por no más de tres segundos antes de centrarse en Thomas de nuevo.

 

***

 

Lo bueno de todo eso era que despertó. Lo malo era que estaba colgando de cabeza en un árbol sobre el acantilado. Pudo ser peor, lo sabía con una ineludible certeza, pero aún así. ¿Quién diablos la llevo ahí?

 

—Buenos días Brenda ¿Cómo esta todo desde esa altura?

 

—Brillante. ¿Qué haces ahí Gally?

 

—Solo estoy siendo amable, vi cuando Minho te arrastro hasta aquí. Ese tipo no es en realidad alguien a quien los experimentos de Sartén le hagan efecto, te vio ir tras Thomas como un cachorro enfermo de amor, solo que tú tienes la rabia. Y bueno henos aquí.

 

—Ya veo, aunque no es como si Thomas no pudiera cuidarse solo.

 

—Lo imagino dulzura, pero ha estado teniendo problemas. El tipo siempre fue escalofriante pero últimamente lo que pasa en esa cabeza suya debe ser terrible. Minho le tiene cariño…  Ahora que lo pienso él y Minho eran igual en las instalaciones.

 

—Nunca los vi interactuar, pero estoy empezando a creer que no era solo el grupo de los cuatro de donde Thomas sacaba todo el poder de decisión.

 

—El autoritarismo es algo que Minho perdió después de entrar al laberinto. En fin, tal vez quieras dormir aun te faltan cuatro horas.

 

—¿No me vas a bajar?

 

—Quisiera si no estuviera bajo amenaza de acompañarte, lo siento. No te preocupes puedes despotricar contra ellos si te hace sentir mejor, no me molesta. Pero ya sabes, las reglas, son las reglas.

 

Brenda suspiro y luego maldijo porque ¿por qué no? Lo merecía.

 

Esos lunáticos eran tal para cual, tal para cual.

 

Ughh y pensar que ella quería perder su tiempo con Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! gracias por haber leído!! 
> 
> Deje descansar bastante esta serie, porque buscaba un final adecuado. Ya tengo definidos los últimos dos escritos para terminar la serie así que si te ha gustado esperalos pronto, tus comentarios son bienvenidos :D Gracias y hasta luego!


End file.
